


Under The Lights

by 4ddddani



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 00:12:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7383157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4ddddani/pseuds/4ddddani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Myungsoo only wanted a quiet birthday spent at home, drinking with friends... Instead, he gets a drunken night at a night club. With surprise strippers, one of which gives Myungsoo a damn good lap dance. And turns out to also be his lab partner who he's been crushing on for weeks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under The Lights

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [MyungYeolPromptMeme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/MyungYeolPromptMeme) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
> Myungsoo's friends throw him a birthday party and get him a stripper. *surprise* stripper is Lee sungyeol, his cute and funny lab partner from his biology class. Who would have known!?
> 
> *fierce hot long haired stripper chaser era yeol! & destiny era myungsoo!

“Do we really have to do this?” Myungsoo grumbled from the couch he laid on in the student center lounge. 

“It’s your birthday! Of course we do!” Howon said, seated in the adjoining chair to where Myungsoo laid. 

“It’s really not that big of a deal,” the raven-haired boy replied. “21 isn’t that special of a birthday anyway. I’m fine with just a decent dinner with you guys. Nothing else.”

“Come on, Myungsoo! Let us do something wild and crazy for you!” the other boy said. “We’re lucky that you, me, Dongwoo, and the others all just finished mid-terms and have a little free time right now. That may not happen again for your next birthday!”

“But you don’t need to make it a big thing,” Myungsoo retorted. “I don’t want a big party or anything--”

“No party?!” a new voice exclaimed, causing both Howon and Myungsoo to sit up straight and turn to face the newcomer. “No! Howon-ah, you said you could convince him!”

Howon reached his hand out to grab one of the smoothies in his boyfriend’s hand. “It’s fine, Dongwoo-ah. He’s just being stubborn.” 

“I’m not being stubborn!” Myungsoo exclaimed. “I just don’t want some big party when the most I will want to do on Friday night is just curl up in my bed.”

Dongwoo sat next to the raven-haired boy, wrapping his free arm around the younger. “Myungsoo,” he cooed. “It’s a rough semester for all of us, you especially. Cut loose for one night, please! Howon and I will plan everything--we’ll book a private room at a club and we can all just hang out and relax for the night.” Myungsoo hung his head with a hum and Dongwoo’s wide smile returned as he shook the younger’s shoulder. “Come on, Myungsoo! How’s that sound--”

“Ugh!” the raven-haired boy sighed. “I guess that’s fine. But not one of your wild and crazy clubs, Dongwoo! Somewhere where we can just unwind and drink together. That’s all.”

“Of course! What else would we possibly do?” Dongwoo replied with a laugh, almost too boisterous a laugh--even for the older boy. 

Myungsoo raised one of his eyebrows in suspicion, but then softened his expression. “Fine, you guys do what you want. I need to get to class--”

“Oh right!” Howon exclaimed. “Time for Myungsoo’s biology lab, Dongwoo…”

Dongwoo proceeded to give Howon a sly grin in reply and Myungsoo could feel the sly looks both of his friends were giving him. He groaned, rising from the couch. “Fuck you guys; I’m going to class.” 

“Maybe your lab partner can take you up on that!” Howon exclaimed. 

Myungsoo simply flipped off his giggling friends as he turned the corner out of the lounge. 

~*~

Myungsoo threw his backpack at the foot of his lab bench and sat in his stool with a sigh. Not paying attention to any of his surroundings, he folded his arms on the table and dropped his head down them with a groan. 

“Tough morning?” 

Myungsoo’s head shot up to meet the wide eyes of his lab partner--his adorably cute lab partner, Lee Sungyeol. The raven-haired boy stuttered briefly, eventually finding his words. “Uh, not so much...my friends were just giving me a hard time.”

“Poor Myungsoo--” Sungyeol replied with a teasing smile. “Getting teased so early in the morning…. Anything I can help you with?” The taller boy turned in his seat to angle his body to face Myungsoo, leaning his head to rest on his hand propped up on the table. 

'God no, if anything you’re making things worse.' Myungsoo could feel how his heart pounded and felt chills along his neck--Sungyeol’s smile was blinding him, the raven just found the taller boy next to him so effortlessly beautiful in his graphic tee and dark jeans, his long brown hair half-tied in a ponytail. 

Myungsoo rubbed a hand at the back of his neck sheepishly, a shy smile on his face. “Uh, no don’t worry about it…” he said quietly. “It’s silly; they want to have this big crazy get together for my birthday and I just want to relax--”

“It’s your birthday?!” Sungyeol exclaimed. 

“Not today,” Myungsoo replied. “It’s on Friday. But this semester’s been absolutely crazy and I just want to a quiet night in by the end of the week--”

“But it’s your birthday!” Sungyeol retorted. “You should celebrate!”

“I will, I will,” the raven-haired boy said. “I just hope they actually listen and don’t make it too crazy--”

“It’ll be fine, no matter what it is. They are your friends after all,” the taller replied. 

Myungsoo smiled widely, feeling his cheeks beginning to pink under his lab partner’s attention. “Thanks,” he mumbled sheepishly. 

Myungsoo had been partnered with Lee Sungyeol since the semester began in his degree-mandated biology course. Despite both boys being humanities majors, Sungyeol as drama and screenwriting student and Myungsoo as a design and photography student, they grouped up from the beginning. Myungsoo couldn’t help but be drawn to the taller boy, his bright smile, almost perfectly proportioned body, earful of piercings, and long hair just showing the world how Lee Sungyeol was purely Lee Sungyeol--and Myungsoo was definitely intrigued. 

Unfortunately for Myungsoo, despite his fairly good looks, the boy’s shyness overtook him anytime he tried to move forward with his feelings. The raven-haired boy’s unrequited crush seemed like it would just remain that--as nice as Sungyeol was to him in class, the taller never really indicated his interest in moving beyond just lab partners--and of course, Myungsoo’s friends found the whole situation hilarious.

But Myungsoo didn’t want to think about that right now. Not when he had his two-hours of uninterrupted lab time with Sungyeol. He’d take that over nothing. 

~*~

Swallowing the last few gulps of vodka, Myungsoo lifted the empty glass in the air with a flourish and a satisfied gulp as the alcohol left a slight burn in his throat. Dongwoo, Hoya, and Sungjong all clapped their hands and cheered in Myungsoo’s triumph. Myungsoo couldn’t hide his wide grin as he giggled along at the fanfare of his friends, the raven-haired boy already noting his overall drunkenness. Right now, he was definitely flying high--enough to still know everything that was happening but also buzzed enough to forget the assignments waiting for him at home. 

Sungjong poured some water into a glass and passed it over to Myungsoo. “Here, chase it down with this,” the younger said. “We don’t need you passing out yet.”

Myungsoo took a gulp of the water with a smile, sighing in content. “This is just great,” he cooed happily, a few drops of the liquid falling between the slit in his white t-shirt. “You guys are the greatest ever--”

Howon threw an arm around the drunken boy. “All right, all right, we know you love us, Myungsoo--”

“But really, guys!” the drunk birthday boy replied. “You guys are just the best...We all get to hang out, and drink, and chill, and this is just great.”

Dongwoo and Sungjong began to giggle at the drunken boy, noticing that the vodka seemed to be hitting Myungsoo harder than previously thought. Dongwoo let out a giggle, holding a glass filled with another shot over towards the drunken boy. “Of course! We wanted to make sure you had the best birthday, Myungsoo” 

“That’s right,” Howon replied, scooting his body and Myungsoo’s away from the table. “Alright, birthday boy, let’s set you over here. Get you ready for your present--”

“Present?!” Myungsoo exclaimed happily, Howon settling him on the single bench against the wall, away from the table, straightening the vest falling off of the drunken boy’s shoulders. “This is already awesome! What else is there?!”

“You’ll see,” Sungjong replied, moving towards the door of the private room. Dongwoo and Howon simply shared a glance, Dongwoo moving his hand against the wall and quickly shutting off the room’s already dim lighting. 

Myungsoo’s eyes shot open, his drunken state still not able to properly focus without any lighting. “Guys?”

Suddenly, a heavy beat began pulsing from the speakers and a few lights on the walls began to flash in bursts of color. Myungsoo’s glazed eyes could finally focus to see two other figures having joined he and his friends in the room. Both were shirtless, throwing confetti in the air as their bodies moved sensuously in tune with the song coming from the speakers. They were both catching Myungsoo’s eye, one of them shorter, dark-haired, but with an incredibly defined musculature shown as the man himself danced shirtless, in a pair of fireman’s trousers held up by suspenders around the man’s shoulders. The other stood much taller, with shoulder length wavy locks, a black vest adorning his broad shoulders and tear-away jeans wrapped around his mile-long, slim legs. 

Myungsoo’s dark bangs were falling into his face as he watched the two newcomers dance entrancingly in the center of the room. “All right!” the smaller male shouted. “Now that the authorities have arrived, we heard there is a particular one of you who needs special treatment.” 

Dongwoo, Howon, and Sungjong watched the two dancers with sly smirks, all three pointing enthusiastically at the half-dazed Myungsoo. “Him,” Dongwoo said. “He gets the special.” 

The one dressed as a fireman moved his hands towards his suspenders, pushing them off his shoulderblades. “What do you think?” he asked coyly, glancing at his partner. “Officer?”

“I’ll take care of him,” the taller replied, whipping his vest from his body, throwing it to land in Myungsoo’s lap. 

Surprised (and still pretty damn drunk), Myungsoo grabbed the satin vest that landed in his lap, feeling the smooth fabric. Without realizing what he was doing, he found himself pulling the vest close and taking a deep smell of the taller man’s cologne--the smell of sweat was there, but a deep sandalwood musk hit Myungsoo’s nose and the boy felt his eyes closing at the pleasurable scent. 

However, a sudden weight in between his legs had Myungsoo’s eyes shooting open. All he could see in his vision were planes of creamy soft, pale skin and the rhythmic bounce of the taller visitor’s long, wavy hair. Myungsoo was fascinated, watching the taller move up and down in front of him, hips grinding against the inside of Myungsoo’s thighs, following the beat of the song effortlessly, while his partner seemed to be entertaining the remaining three in the room just fine. 

Instead, Myungsoo found himself holding his hands back from touching the beautiful man against him--his drunk self at least remembered that was a rule--feeling the warmth of the other’s bare back through Myungsoo’s own t-shirt. The tall man shifted even closer to Myungsoo, his ass now grinding against Myungsoo’s inner thighs and shifting inwards; Myungsoo tried to be embarrassed at his hard-on, but it didn’t seem to deter the other. In fact, Myungsoo could feel the tall man chuckle low, the vibrations through his chest reaching Myungsoo’s own with how close the taller danced against him. 

The tall man continued to dance up and down, continuously brushing his body against Myungsoo’s own. And while Myungsoo may not have been able to touch, the taller man definitely could--and touch he did. The man’s slim fingers gripped Myungsoo’s thigh to anchor his dance moves against the other. He now leaned against Myungsoo’s chest almost fully, his head resting right by Myungsoo’s own, but the boy couldn’t focus his eyes anymore than to glance at the taller’s full lips pursed and releasing small pants at the exertion of his dancing. Myungsoo soon felt the man’s other hand reach up and thread through Myungsoo’s hair right at the back of his head. 

Myungsoo closed his eyes once more, losing himself in just the feel of the taller against him; granted, he was only this relaxed because he was drunk, but why not let himself enjoy the fact that his best friends just bought him a lap dance from a stripper who was so much like his ideal type, he couldn’t have imagined it. He could feel his pleasure building within him even more, the taller man still not perturbed at all by the apparent hard-on and seeming to rub against it even harder as time went on. 

The taller man jerked his ass hard against Myungsoo’s covered length, pulling a low moan from the drunken male as he felt his hair being tugged in tandem. Myungsoo also noted that he now wasn’t just facing the tall man’s back any longer; instead, more creamy soft skin greeted him, this time with the faint traces of hidden muscle showing on the tall man’s chest. Feeling the taller straddle himself over Myungsoo’s lap, Myungsoo let out another low moan at the feel of the taller’s length rub against his own. 

Again, Myungsoo could feel the taller’s hand tugging his hair once more, and the male slowly edged his face upwards to finally face the beautiful man in front him--only to find a face he was far too familiar with in his own fantasies. “S--Sungyeol-ah?”

Sungyeol merely grinned cockily, his mussed hair only making him look even sexier to the other. “Happy birthday, Myungsoo.” 

~*~

Myungsoo groaned as he stared intensely at his laptop’s display. The photos he was editing were just not working out how he envisioned--the shot itself was fine, but as he attempted to edit, things just seemed to get worse and worse. It had been like this all week--the photography student could feel his concentration coming in spurts, wreaking havoc on his study schedule. He found plenty of inspiration and desire for taking photos or sketching out his designs, but as far as logically organizing his racing thoughts to his assignments, the raven-haired male found himself unable to concentrate.

Of course, it was even worse while on campus--Myungsoo was loath to admit it (but knew it was painfully obvious), but he was trying his hardest to avoid mentioning a certain class of his... and a certain lab partner in that class…

Coincidentally, Myungsoo’s biology classes for the week after his birthday were cancelled, due to the professor away at a conference. Even still, Myungsoo found himself moving cautiously throughout the Humanities and Arts buildings on campus

He didn’t think he could ever forget this past birthday, alcohol be damned. 

Once Myungsoo’s drunken conscience finally realized that, yes, this was Lee Sungyeol straddling his lap, half-naked, and moving Myungsoo’s body towards an orgasm of all things, the drunken cloud definitely lifted. 

His one-sided crush was giving him a lap dance. 

And knew just how hard it made him. 

Yeah… the photography student almost wondered how his professor would feel about changing up the lab partner assignments--but that may be going too far....

~*~

Myungsoo continued to bury his head in the throw pillow on the couch, hiding his face from Dongwoo’s teasing grin. “Come on, Myungsoo, just tell me,” the older boy replied. “You can’t have managed to avoid him since last Friday--”

“And if I have?” Myungsoo retorted. 

“But why?” Howon exclaimed, walking in from the small kitchen of his apartment. “You like him; so what?”

The raven-haired male groaned once more, falling back into the pillow. “That’s not the point!”

“Ok then,” Dongwoo said. “So, your lab partner gave you a lap dance; again, so what?”

“How was I even to imagine that this would--wait,” the younger boy paused. “You two set everything up at the club...did you two know?!” The two older boys suddenly look to the ground and Myungsoo balked. “You did!”

“Not at first!” Dongwoo exclaimed. 

Myungsoo glared hard, his dark eyes piercing into his two friends. “Explain.” 

“Well, we knew we wanted to find somewhere for you to just relax, have a good time, you know, your birthday and all?” Dongwoo replied quickly, obviously intimidated by the younger’s glare. 

“And a lap dance from my lab partner was your brilliant idea?!”

“It was coincidence,” Howon said, coming to his boyfriend’s rescue. “We wanted to find one of the better clubs in town, so we went to that one. When we were setting the reservation, we asked what dancers they had available and they asked us if you had a type.”

“Which you said…”

“Tall, athletic, but not overly muscular… almost an innocent vibe, but still sexy enough for you to let go,” Howon replied. “The person taking the reservation said he knew just what dancers to recommend and asked if we wanted to meet them. And guess who wandered out of the dressing room?”

“Oh my God,” Myungsoo groaned again, falling into the pillow once more. “So you two knew, the entire time?!”

Dongwoo cleared his throat. “Well, Sungjong did too…” 

“WHAT?!”

“Well, if it makes you feel better,” Dongwoo replied, trying to calm the younger down. “Once Sungyeol heard that we were putting this together for you, he--”

“No, that’s it! I don’t want to hear anymore!” Myungsoo exclaimed, rising from the couch and grabbing his backpack. “This is just--this is more than what I need on my mind right now.” Shaking his head in frustration, the photography student rushed out of the apartment with a bang. 

Dongwoo sighed, leaning against Howon’s legs behind him. “Damn, he’s pissed…” 

“Just let him calm down, Dongwoo,” Howon replied calmly. 

“But we didn’t even tell him about what Sungyeol said--”

“Later, Dongwoo--”

“Howon!” Dongwoo exclaimed. “Myungsoo’s being an idiot. If he found out that Sungyeol didn’t even take payment for the party, that he did the dance because he likes Myungsoo too, they can quit going around in circles…”

“They’ll figure it out,” Howon replied. “Sungyeol seems determined. And Myungsoo’s not as good at hiding as he thinks he is.”

~*~

'Fuck!' Myungsoo’s mind repeated, moving briskly between his two lectures for the day. Despite their cancelled Biology classes--their professor was still out, family emergency supposedly, and the class merely had to do online homework to make up for the missed classes--Myungsoo seemed to spot Sungyeol anywhere he went. It didn’t even seem to matter what classes Myungsoo was leaving or what time of day it was...Sungyeol was just always there. 

And while Myungsoo’s brain realized he needed to just get over his embarrassment from what happened at the club, his instinct just continued to take over. 

Not that Sungyeol was letting that stop him apparently. 

Arriving at the door to his lecture hall, his heart dropped at the sight of a sign on the door: Lecture cancelled. Continue portfolio development and compilation. 

Myungsoo cursed under his breath… He forgot he was going to use this cancelled lecture time to head to the development lab---problem was, it was back the way he came...meaning he would have to pass his lab partner to get there. 

Shit.

Ducking his head, the photography student attempted to blend in with the rest of the students moving through the corridors, keeping his eyes to the ground. As luck would have it though, he saw Sungyeol’s tall, lithe figure following him all the way down to the development lab. Sungyeol suddenly let out a burst of speed, getting close to Myungsoo and grabbing his arm. “Myungsoo-ah!”

The photographer shook his arm free, attempting to move past the other. “I’m busy--”

“Myungsoo!” Sungyeol exclaimed, grabbing the other’s arm again, this time turning the other to face him. “Look, let’s talk about this--”

“Talk about what?” Myungsoo retorted, his voice low, but his tone conveying his exasperation. “Talk about my birthday? How drunk I was? How much of a fucking embarrassment I turned myself into--”

Sungyeol glanced behind his shoulder, noting how some students had stopped to stare at the two. The taller gripped Myungsoo’s arm and pushed the two of them into the darkness of the development lab. Sungyeol pushed the shorter male into the wall, trapping Myungsoo in place with his hand pushing the younger’ limbs against the surface. “You weren’t an embarrassment, Myungsoo,” the taller said. 

“You’re my lab partner, Sungyeol,” Myungsoo said. 'My adorable, cute lab partner!' 

“Yes, and?”

“You gave me a fucking lap dance--”

“So what?” Sungyeol exclaimed. “Some students get extra cash by working in a coffee shop or a restaurant; I dance.”

“B-but, we don’t--we’re not even that close…” Myungsoo sighed. Even though I want to be. 

Sungyeol sighed, relaxing his grip on the other. “There’s a lot of things I don’t think you’re aware of in all this, Myungsoo…”

“Oh really, then please, tell me more,” Myungsoo replied with a glare. 

“If I promise to answer you honestly, will you let me talk?”

“Fine. What did you know?” the photographer asked. 

“The host came into the dressing room right after I checked in for my shift--he said that he was booking a private party and they wanted a private dance. So I headed back to the front desk and recognized your friends from here on-campus. And they recognized me too,” Sungyeol explained. 

“And?”

“Of course, we had this awkward moment of them realizing that yes, I’m actually working there, but then we moved on and they said that it was for you.”

“So, you and my friends thought it would be hilarious to give me a lap dance? And I get to find out that my lab partner is--”

“Shit, why is that the one thing everyone latches onto?” Sungyeol sighed, turning his gaze away from the other for a moment. “Look, a ton of students take a part-time job. Some work in restaurants or coffee shops; I just like to dance. And I’m good at it. So of course, I’m going to choose that over some conventional idea of what a student job should be.”

Myungsoo exhaled loudly, running a hand through his hair. “Sungyeol, I’m not judging you for your job; you can do whatever the hell you want...I’m just--I mean--my friends literally paid you to give me a private lap dance. Do you have any idea how embarrassing that--”

“I wasn’t paid for it,” Sungyeol replied resolutely. 

“What?”

Sungyeol grinned, finally realizing why Myungsoo had been avoiding him. “Your friends didn’t pay me to do it. I made a deal with them: pay for the private room and for my partner dancing for them, but I’d do your dance for free.” 

Myungsoo’s mouth dropped open. “Why?”

Sungyeol chuckled. “Don’t you get it yet, Myungsoo?” he asked, closing the space between the two of them and threading a hand through the other boy’s dark hair. “I didn’t do it because I had to--I wanted to.”

Myungsoo met Sungyeol’s gaze shyly. “What are you saying?”

“I like you, Myungsoo,” the taller replied. “And maybe that was my way of fulfilling a fantasy, but I also want you to know that it was all real. I would never dance the way I was with you with anyone else--you’re special.” 

Myungsoo remained frozen, his brain attempting to process everything coming out of his lab partner’s mouth, but he just couldn’t. This was too much--how could Sungyeol, adorable cute Sungyeol, who is now the same hot and sexy Sungyeol, actually be attracted to him?! 

Sungyeol could see the confusion in Myungsoo’s eyes, leaning in close to place a featherlight kiss to Myungsoo’s forehead. “I get it; this is a lot to process,” he said, moving away from the surprised boy. “Think about it, Myungsoo. I put all my cards on the table. When you’re ready to play your hand, you know where to find me.” With that, the tall male slipped out of the lab. 

~*~

“You look tired lately.”

Sungyeol glanced away from his reflection in the dressing room mirror towards the other dancer with a frown. “Thanks, Woohyun. You’re always so supportive,” he replied dryly.

“No, seriously Sungyeol,” the shorter dancer said, sitting down at the stool next to the taller. “You look, I don’t know, like you’ve got too much on your mind.” 

“And if I do?” Sungyeol said, putting the concealer he was using back in his travel bag. 

“Does this have something to do with the guy from a few weeks ago? The party?”

Sungyeol hated how observant Woohyun could be. Sighing, the taller stood, removing the tank top from his broad torso to avoid looking into the other’s questioning eyes. “Maybe. But it doesn’t matter; I put everything I had out there. It’s all up to him at this point.”

Woohyun turned on his stool, the vanity lights reflecting from the body oil already soaked into his skin. “So, you do like him?”

“Of course I do,” Sungyeol replied resolutely, taking some of Woohyun’s body oil and beginning to apply it to his own chest. “But moving from awkward flirting to full-on stripping and giving him a private dance… it’s a lot to process for someone not used to it.” 

“True, Sunggyu did take awhile to come around…” Woohyun mused, looking dreamy at the mention of his long-time boyfriend. “I’m sure there’s a chance.” 

“Maybe, maybe not,” the taller said, trying to sound nonchalant. “I don’t know. I’ll give him his space, but I’m not going to wait forever.” Sungyeol dropped the bottle back into Woohyun’s hand. “Get my back and shoulders.” 

“Lean down, you giant,” Woohyun teased, standing up and pushing Sungyeol down onto the vacated stool. 

Sungyeol closed his eyes to regain his bearings and clear his mind before his shift began. Woohyun finished rubbing the lotion and gave a friendly pat to his arm, earning a small smile from the tall male. Sungyeol then began to run his hands through his long hair carefully as the booking manager poked his head in. “Sungyeol, you have a private party.”

Sungyeol turned to face the other man. “I didn’t have anything scheduled.” 

“He walked in,” the agent replied. “Asked for you specifically and paid for the complete VIP package. You’re done for the night.” 

Sungyeol sighed. “Ok, I’ll be there in a minute.” 

The booking agent wandered out and Woohyun simply turned in awe to watch the taller make a few final tousles to his long hair. “Damn, I’ve been working here for longer than you and still haven’t gotten an individual VIP customer,” he replied in awe. 

“Yeah, we’ll see if it’s worth it even,” Sungyeol replied cynically. “Maybe he’ll be some older, tired business-person and pass out quick enough so I can just end my night early.” 

“Go get ‘em!” Woohyun yelled tauntingly as Sungyeol exited the room. The taller back-pedaled just enough to flip the other dancer off. 

Sungyeol made his way to the booking stand first to get the room assignment. “Did he mention anything in particular, at least for my entrance?”

The booking agent shook his head. “No, said you could just come in and you both could figure out how the night would go.”

“Fantastic,” Sungyeol replied sarcastically. “At least tell me he was cute.” 

“Yeah, definitely had a nice face.” 

“Thank God for small mercies,” Sungyeol breathed. 

The low heels on the combat boots he wore clicked down the hallway, his tight black pants contrasting well with his pale skin. Seeing the glances the other guests he passed threw his way only proved how good he was looking that night. And now arriving at the assigned room for the night, Sungyeol sucked in a breath and slapped a smile on his face. “Good evening, sir; Yeol is here at your service tonight--”

“I don’t need service; just time to talk.” 

Sungyeol’s head darted towards the wall beside the long cushioned bench to find a familiar figure standing against it. “M-Myungsoo?!”

The raven-haired student’s hand started rubbing the back of his neck, a sure sign of his nerves. “I--I know. This is is probably unexpected… and a little crazy too, but I--I just--I wasn’t sure how else we could just talk and figure this shit out.” 

“OK,” the taller sighed. “Well, what is there left to say then, Myungsoo? I already said all of what I needed to.”

“Right, yeah, you did,” the photography student replied. “And I’m sorry that I was acting the way I was before then...and taking so long to think everything through--”

“Myungsoo,” Sungyeol called softly, sitting on the bench seat across from the other boy. “Look, my head’s been all over the place since the other week. I get that it’s a lot to process, but just this one time, can you get to the point? For my own sanity?”

“Ye-yeah, ok...” the raven-haired male stuttered, sitting on the bench he had been leaning against. Rubbing his hand together, Myungsoo sat up straight and met Sungyeol’s gaze. “You were right. Everything you said last time was right. I was embarrassed, confused, I didn’t know how to process everything in front of me… and I still really don’t to be completely honest. But I just--I know that I--Oh fuck it; Sungyeol, I like you too!”

Sungyeol felt his heart immediately start to race, but tried to maintain his cool demeanor from where he sat. “You do?”

“I do. A lot actually.” 

Sungyeol could feel his grin widening. “And you think you can be ok with this? My job and all that it entails?”

Myungsoo sighed, but faced the other boy with a small smile. “That’s the part I still have to work through. But I know--I know I want you to be there with me as I do. Because I know this is only a part of who you are and it’s kind of obvious that I’m attracted to it.” 

Sungyeol snorted at the memory of the other boy’s birthday. Releasing a few small chuckles, the taller male made his way across the room to sit perfectly tucked in Myungsoo’s side, one arm around the back of the bench, the other lightly running up Myungsoo’s chest. “True, we know that part of the equation won’t be an issue.” Myungsoo covered up an embarrassed smile but allowed Sungyeol to continue his fleeting touches. “I know you probably have a lot of questions, but I want you to know this, Myungsoo: you’re always going to be the person I reserve the most intimate aspects of who I am for. Everything here, it’s just a show.” 

“How much so?” the younger asked, turning slightly to better face the other, his eyes still reflecting some reluctance. 

“Well first off, this is probably about as much skin as most people see of me,” Sungyeol replied, moving one hand to tug at the fabric of his pants. “Yes, these tear right off, but that requires more payment. Most people don’t do that.” 

“But what about private parties? Like my birthday?” 

“I already said, don’t compare what happened at your birthday with my normal stuff. You’re special,” Sungyeol replied, taking a moment to tweak the other boy’s nose with a smile. 

Myungsoo couldn’t hide the ridiculously happy smile on his face. “Special?”

“Of course,” the taller said, leaning in to quickly peck the boy’s forehead as well. “Your party, the dance I gave you, that was just because it was for you. Most customers don’t get to touch me at all and I never, ever get as close to them as I did for you. And if they try to push beyond those boundaries, that’s what security outside the door is for.”

Myungsoo hummed as he process his thoughts. “So, it really is a show then?”

“Everything. Just a fantasy they can look at, but can never have,” the taller replied. “Except for you. You get whatever you want from me.” 

“I did pay a lot just for this meeting,” Myungsoo replied in an attempt to tease. “I better get something good out of this.” 

Sungyeol suddenly detached his arms from around Myungsoo. “That’s right, you did pay for a night of my services.” Noting Myungsoo’s wide eyes and confused glance, Sungyeol merely threw one of his legs across the younger boy’s lap and positioned himself firmly seated on top of Myungsoo. Threading his fingers through his dark locks, Sungyeol tilted Myungsoo’s head to face him just like the night of the younger’s birthday. “So, what can I do for you first, Myungsoo-yah?”

Myungsoo found one of his arms already circling Sungyeol’s bare waist, his other head moving up to brush the long strands from the taller’s face above him. “Just shut up, please,” Myungsoo said. “And kiss me already.” 

With a wicked smirk, Sungyeol’s eyes practically dared Myungsoo to join in the action. Almost in sync, both closed the minimal space between them to finally join their lips together in a heated kiss. Myungsoo’s hand had moved behind Sungyeol’s neck, holding him in place, as the taller fell against Myungsoo’s body even more, providing them with even more contact. 

Myungsoo lost himself in the current situation. He knew when he walked in the club that night that he was going to confess, but really had no idea how the night would go once the words were said between them. Never had he even imagined that it would go this well--to have his gorgeous partner straddling his lap, pressing himself ever closer, and their lips moving endlessly against one another. 

Sungyeol’s hands travelled all around Myungsoo’s pliant body beneath him. He threaded one hand through Myungsoo’s dark hair, twisting the strands around his long fingers and tugging lightly to successfully rile the younger boy’s hormones. Myungsoo parted his lips, allowing Sungyeol to not only swallow the moans he was causing the younger to make, but to also push his tongue between Myungsoo’s lips to move their kiss to a more intimate level. 

Myungsoo’s insides melted as Sungyeol not only returned his feelings through his kiss, but also seemed all the more willing to push their coupling even further. The raven-haired boy knew he was getting a little too excited--of course, Sungyeol’s rolls of his hips definitely did help his excitement--yet the younger couldn’t help but notice that he wasn’t the only one with a slight issue in his pants. 

Moving his head back with a heavy pant to separate both men, Myungsoo couldn’t help the grin appearing on his face. Sungyeol looked down at the boy silently, a teasing smile showing in return. “Oh. My. God,” Myungsoo panted. 

Sungyeol chuckled, running his fingers along the other male’s scalp slowly. “Someone’s excited.”

“I’m not the only one,” Myungsoo retorted defensively, rolling his hips upward to draw a giggling moan from the taller boy above him. 

“Fuck, I’m not going to hide that,” Sungyeol said. “Hell, I’ll go show the entire club just how claimed I am by my favorite VIP customer. Especially when he takes such good care of me.”

Myungsoo chuckled, tightening his arms around Sungyeol’s bared waist. “Just because I bought the room, I’m a VIP?”

“No,” Sungyeol replied sharply. “You’re a VIP because you’re you and you’re my boyfriend.” 

Myungsoo’s eyes widened in surprise. “Boyfriend?”

“Of course; what did you think this was? I was just going to make out with you and we’d walk away. Hell no, you’re not getting rid of me that easy,” the taller replied cockily. 

“I’m ok with that,” Myungsoo grinned. 

“You better be,” Sungyeol said. “We have this room for the rest of my shift and trust me, I have plenty of ideas for how we can fill the time.” 

“Oh, care to share?”

“It might just involve your hands here,” the taller said, moving Myungsoo’s hands to rest on the taller’s broad, bare chest. “And my lips back on your’s.” 

“Guess we should get started then,” Myungsoo said, tilting his head back up and joining his lips to Sungyeol’s own. 

 

A/N: Gotta be honest, I had plenty of other head-canons and routes this could have taken, but this was the path that the characters chose. XD (I am merely at their mercy!) Hope the prompter enjoys this. :)


End file.
